Broken
by Na-cat
Summary: NaruSasu - Naruto brought Sasuke back, but he broke him in the process. Not a happy fic. Oneshot.


Notes : Okay, so this is a bit --how can I put this? - _Horrible. _Considering both what happens and the actually writting style. But I needed to do this.  
I got fed up with all the NaruSasu fics were Sasuke bends over so easily! (so to speak) Mix that with listening to some within Temptation and there you go.  
This is my first time writing something like this, I usually write light, funny(kind of) stuff. This is also the first time I write something even mildly sexual, that's way it's not graphic or anything.

Oh, and this is NaruSasu, Yaoi, B.L., but you should know that.

Reviews are very much appreciated.

* * *

Naruto had succeeded. He had brought Sasuke home. He had made Sasuke his. Shouldn't he be happy? Was this not what he had wanted for so long? No, what he had now was not what he had tried to obtain for years. He had wanted _Sasuke _to come back to Konoha and to be with him, to be more than the friends they once were.

He had broken through Sasuke's barriers, his defenses. Naruto had hoped to find the person inside. Instead he found nothing, just an emptiness, a void. And with no more barriers to hold him up Sasuke crumbled. He was left vulnerable in Naruto's arms. Naruto used this to his advantage and claimed Sasuke as his own, something he had always wanted. At the time it was more like Naruto was devoting himself to care for Sasuke. Sasuke didn't oppose, Naruto thought it was a good thing until he realised that Sasuke was never to oppose him again. Naruto said they should move in together, Sasuke simply nodded. Sasuke never spoke against Naruto, he never spoke. Sasuke never acted against Naruto, he hardly ever did _anything_. Naruto wanted the Sasuke he knew from before back. He tried to pick fights with him, but Sasuke would simply accept the insults. Sasuke's passiveness was unbearable, Naruto tried all he could to just get Sasuke to _do_ something. He missed their arguments, their fights.

One day Naruto was desperate for a fight with his old rival. He tried the insults again, Sasuke simly nodded his approval. Not being able to take it anymore, Naruto threw a light punch Sasuke should have easily been able to dodge or block. But Sasuke simply stood there receiving the punch. This angered Narutoeven more, he threw another punch which Sasuke took right in the face. This only made Naruto angrier, his vision blurred he could no longer control himself he lashed out punching, kicking and throwing kunais. When he was finally spent, Naruto dropped to the ground. He looked back up at the mess he'd made. He flinched. There stood his loved one battered, bruised and bleeding badly. Sasuke had not dodged one of his attacks.  
"Why Sasuke? Why?" He screamed desperately. Sasuke simply leaned his head to one side and looked at Naruto with empty glass eyes and said :  
"I am yours, you broke me, there is nothing left of me but your claim on me" Sasuke was broken. Naruto had broken Sasuke, like a child who played too much with a favourite toy.

After that day the change seemed so clear to Naruto. Now he understood why he had not been happy with his life with Sasuke. He was in love with Sasuke, but this, this _being _was not Sasuke. Sasuke was like a fire. He burned brightly, he was beautiful but if you came to close he burned you badly. Sasuke was arrogant, a complete bastard, but this only made the times were he smiled more precious. Sasuke was strong and he had a strong personality to go with it. He would never bend over for anyone. The one Naruto was with was but a shell of Sasuke. He looked the same but on the inside there was nothing, Sasuke's essence had leaked out. Naruto tried to bring back the one he had once known. He was cautious as he did not want to see the face of the one he loved beaten, knowing he was the cause. "I love you Sasuke" Sasuke nodded to show he had registered the information. "Do you love me?" Naruto asked, on the verge of tears. "Do you desire for me to do so?" "Not if you have to ask me like that"

Naruto decided he would show Sasuke he loved him and maybe even awaken him. He pushed Sasuke down on the bed, ripping off his clothes, holding him down forcefully. There was no way the old Sasuke would stand for this. Naruto felt his heart drop as the exposed boy lay limply under him staring up at him with those empty eyes he hated so much. Those eyes had once held such passionate emotion. It had mostly been hatred, but at least then it had been something. Now those eyes held nothing, they only seemed to fulfill their function of bringing sight to the body. The body that Naruto hated so much, the face that he could no longer look at without his heart breaking. He no longer hoped to catch a glimpse of Sasuke there. He knew it was empty and there was nothing he could do. He had to accept that Sasuke was gone, again. The anger boiled inside of him. He tried to release it by thrusting brutally into Sasuke, his anger clouded his mind making him loose all consideration for the other. He glanced down, only to see Sasuke's apathetic face. This fed his anger even more, he kept thrusting harder, tears rolling down his scarred cheeks.

Once he pulled out he stepped back and looked at the bed. The figure that lay there seemed dead, he didn't move. He had cum all over his stomach, but it seemed something he had done by default rather than from pleasure. Those glass eyes stared at Naruto, as if awaiting whatever Naruto would decide would come next. Naruto had never felt so disgusted. He was disgusted with this thing that he didn't even judge a person, but mostly with himself.

Sasuke was gone, he was lost. Naruto had lost him, thrown him out of existence. Naruto had not retrieved Sasuke and he never would.


End file.
